Forbidden Love
by Uchiha-Raine
Summary: Sakura starts to feel something weird for her former sensei Kakashi... This is the same feeling she used to feel about Sasuke... But...Kakashi couldn't possibly feel the same way about her...Could he?
1. Sakura Daydreams

Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters are **not** mine. They are property of Kishomoto Masashi-sensei..  
FORBIDDEN LOVE

---'---,---

Uchiha Itachi: Yeah…I bet this fanfic sucks.

Uchiha Raine: **HEY**! Shut up! I wrote this! -Death glare.- You're not supposed to pick on your **WIFE**!

Uchiha Itachi: Hhm…Just to let you know…I'm still completely opposed to this whole '_love_' thing.

Uchiha Raine: Whatever. -Smile.- Just so long as you guys out there like it! This is my first fanfic, so flame if you want! I'm open to opinions! XD This is completely SakuxKaka so if you're opposed to this couple, then don't read it! P

"Sensei's late again!" Uzamaki Naruto said in a high pitched voice. Naruto was always extremely loud, which got on everyone's nerves. But on the brighter side...He always lightened up a tense mood.

"Dobe…" commented Uchiha Sasuke, flicking a kunai between his fingers gracefully, and glaring at Naruto through partially closed dark blue eyes. There was a small moment while Naruto took in this information before bursting out in his usual temper tantrum. Haruno Sakura, the only female of the three, closed her eyes in the soft moonlight, and sighed. _If only Sasuke spent more of his time noticing me instead of Naruto,_ she thought wearily, _Maybe he would notice how much I've grown._ Sakura, no longer the little girl she once was, was now fully filled out. A girl of eighteen, her hair had grown out to the middle of her back since she had cut it herself, lightly glimmering a soft rose color. Her breasts had softly formed into the C cup she now wore, and her hips had filled out also, giving her more of a womanly look. She was indeed a young woman now. _Why doesn't Sasuke realize it? Even Naruto doesn't notice me anymore…_ she thought poutingly. Sure he was pretty annoying, but still…any attention is good attention. Since he started going out with that Hyuuga Hinata girl it seemed that he had completely forgotten about her. _She used to be very unnoticeable, but she's grown a lot, too…Those breasts are huge! And her long black hair… Gawd. I wish I was as pretty as her…Oh well. She'd had a crush on him for the longest time, and he didn't even notice, the dope head._ Her thoughts slowly started drifting to the new couples of the village, _Come to think of it…we've all been growing up. Ino-pig's even given up on Sasuke, and now she's engaged to Shikamaru! Who'd have guessed? All the guys are finally noticing how much the girls have grown. Everyone except Sasuke..Who seems oblivious to the raging hormones in the area._

"Sorry I'm late, you see I…" came the slightly amused voice of their old sensei, Hatake Kakashi, which woke Sakura out of her trance. She stared up at him, her chin rested on her hands, her elbows rested on her knees. He was a pretty handsome guy when you come to think about it. His soft silver hair, the mysterious way he covered up his face all of the time. "There was this…" he started.

"**Save it**," said Sakura, slightly pissed off at her thoughts of how handsome her old sensei was, and not thinking about how handsome Sasuke was, "We don't need any **lame-ass** excuses Kakashi-sensei." He seemed a bit overtaken with her new charge, and blinked a few times before resuming a slow pace, holding a familiar red book with a frolicking couple on the front, and a warning sign on the back. It seemed as if the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise was out. She had always wondered what was in that book. Maybe some day she would buy it for herself, and find out.

"Today we are going on a _Class A_ mission," he said, which seemed to have the effect he was wanting as Naruto leaped up into the air with glee, and even Sasuke looked up at his former sensei, an eyebrow arched in questioning.

"Do you think we are ready for this Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura nervously, pulling a piece of her hair.

"I am _extremely_confident in your abilities," he gave her one of his dazzling smiles...She could tell he was smiling through the face mask, and knew this was as close to seeing his smile as she'd ever get, and she just barely caught herself before she fell over, "After all…You are all jounin now…It's about time you started the A-Class Missions." As Kakashi kept rambling about their new responsibilities, Sakura was lost in her own stupor. She had never really noticed how damn hot he was. _I guess it's because I've always been too wrapped up in Sasuke…_, she thought. Suddenly her thoughts were drifting to those of which she had never had before…Well, she couldn't say she'd never had the type before, it's just…She never had them about sensei. Pictures of sensei without a shirt on flashed through her head…Then without pants on…Then-

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, sounding concerned, which broke Sakura out of her day dream. Apparently they had been having a discussion on the mission.

"Wha-What? Sorry." she quickly apologized, and then blushed, remembering her thoughts. _What was that all about! Maybe…it's….Maybe it's love…_, she thought suddenly, throwing her hands out in front of her face as she suddenly blushed a bright crimson even deeper than before.


	2. Sakura's Suprise

Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters are **not** mine. They are property of Kishomoto Masashi-sensei..

Forbidden Love

Uchiha Raine: Wow! The second chapter is finally out! Have you guys been excited!

Uchiha Itachi: …Ugh…

Uchiha Raine: Don't you 'ugh' me mister!

Uchiha Itachi: Your enthusiasm annoys me greatly.

Uchiha Raine: That's not what you were saying last night about my immense amount of energy! -Wink.-

Uchiha Itachi: Gah…Uh...-Blink, blush.-

Uchiha Raine: That's what I thought, just read.

"Well…we were talking about how the mission was going to be in the Hidden Mist village. We're supposed to be tracking down an unknown assassin that has been killing off Hidden Mist chuunins. The Kage of the Hidden Mist village hired us, since all of the jounins he's sent to relieve the problem have come up missing," Kakashi said slowly. Sakura gasped in horror. This was their first A Class mission… And it sounded really hard. After their first C class mission with Zabuza they had had many C Class missions after that which were a very high danger themselves. Now a A class mission... _Hokage must really think we're ready for this_, she thought, _and I certainly hope we are. After that raid on Konoha I'm sure we will be…_, she thought reassuringly, _We were just genin's then, and the ninja we had to fight were some of the strongest._

"We're totally ready!" said Naruto enthusiastically, which made Sakura feel reasonably much better. _Just leave it to Naruto to make a dull situation bright_, she thought, _but still…I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke are ready for this mission…They're both really strong, but am I ready?_

"Uh…Kakashi-sensei...Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked, the feeling of unease in her stomach increasing. He smiled and nodded at her, holding out his hand to show her he wanted her to follow him. He pushed his way through the two boys who were bickering once again. He led her into the forest, taking a seat on a rock gracefully.

"You're feeling that we're not ready for this mission. Am I correct Sakura-chan?" Sakura stared at him, her mouth gaped open slightly. He had never called her that before.

"Uh…Hai," she replied simply, regaining her composure.

"Well rest assured Sakura-chan, I will take care of you…erm...you guys no matter what happens. I think that you...we…are ready for this test of our strength. I mean, you do want to be a real jounin, don't you Sakura- chan?" and with this his eyes looked at her, almost pleadingly.

She stammered some, trying to answer hastily, "Hai, Hai Kakashi- sensei! I do want to be a jounin...I know I already passed the test, and I should be ready for all of these missions, it's just…I'm scared…" she stared at the ground uncertainly, and Kakashi looked at her with a questioning gaze. "It's-It's just that...I'm not as strong as the two boys…I'm just a medical nin…I couldn't compete with people like Sasuke, and Naruto…I just don't want to…die…" with this she let the rest of her sentence drift. Kakashi grabbed her chin, and lifted her face up to his, staring into her beautiful, and now sparkling green eyes.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan…I will protect you," he said slowly. Sakura's heart had started beating, and it seemed that soon it would explode out of her chest. This seemed like something out of a romance novel. She just wanted to reach out, and pull down his mask and kiss his beautiful lips. Suddenly, as if Kakashi knew what she was thinking, he pulled down his mask. She gaped in awe as she finally saw his whole face…And oh, what a beautiful face it was. But before she could get a good view of it he leaned forward slowly, his lips meeting hers in a tender kiss. It seemed like it would last forever, but soon enough he pulled away, and his mask was back on before Sakura could see his beautiful face again. Sakura almost didn't even think it happened…but...she could still feel it, as if the pressure of his lips were still against hers. And with that he stood up, his eyes revealing nothing about his emotions, and disappeared.


End file.
